bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Coyote Starrk (fanon)
Coyote Starrk (コヨーテ・スターク, Koyōte Sutāku), sometimes incorrectly romanized as Stark, is an Arrancar and the former Primera (1st) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, along with his other half, Lilynette Gingerback. Following his death at the hands of Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, his other half Lilynette was able to return the rest of her power into Starrk's soul, thus resurrecting him and completing his shinigamification as a complete Arrancar rather than a half. He became aligned with Seireitou Kawahiru and Suneku in Bleach Nagareboshi for a short time, after which he was recruited by Team Harbinger, whose leader promised him that he'd be surrounded by comrades at all times. Appearance Starrk has wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair, that he keeps unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an white Arrancar jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck as if it where a necklace. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his glove. Personality Starrk is a lazy and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep and which no one, except Lilynette, appears to try and stop him from doing. In fact, he rarely directly addresses any Arrancar other than Lilynette, his other half. Despite being the highest-ranking Espada, he is not eager to take a leadership role, shown when he easily allows Baraggan to take over at the battle of the fake Karakura Town. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, although he is surprisingly observant and a capable analyst. Unlike many of the Espada, he is not violent or overly arrogant. He initially does not seem to care a great deal for his fellows, showing no visible signs of distress or concern. When he learns of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death, he lazily states there is nothing he could do about it, and when Baraggan and Harribel are apparently overwhelmed by their opponents' respective Bankai, he only asks Kyōraku if all the captains' Bankai are so powerful. However, this indifferent attitude seems to be dispelled with Baraggan's death. Starrk comments that it's horrible that Aizen doesn't spare even a word for Baraggan. Starrk himself is notably affected by this turn of events, being drained of his motivation to fight. After arguing with Lilynette for a while, he restates that he's not the type for revenge, but his desire to not see any more comrades die proves to be enough motivation for him to keep fighting. Starrk seems to be opposed to the notion of killing people, offering Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Otoribashi a chance to run away instead of having him finish them off. In comparison to the other, more serious Espada members, however, Starrk is often shown in a much more comical light, with situations often ending in him on the receiving end of physical abuse from his partner Lilynette, even though he does little to stop her actions. He can be serious on occasion, although his personality does not change much; he comes off as reluctant, but nonetheless willing to complete the task at hand. Such is the case when he was ordered to take back Orihime Inoue, despite saying he abhors such a strategy. He is fairly similar to Shunsui Kyōraku in personality, something Starrk himself acknowledges. Background Pre-Espada Life Starrk tried to live with other Hollows, but just by being around him, they lost their souls and died. Because of this, he became jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together and wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his loneliness he split his soul into two, himself and Lilynette. Starrk doesn't remember which of them they originally looked like before the split and suspects that their original appearance corresponds to neither of them. Even still, Starrk wanted to become weak so that he could join a pack and if that were not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him. When he split his soul, he asked the newly formed Lilynette if she has a name. She tells him it and asks if he has a name, even though they are both the same person. He tells her and throws her a cloth to wrap herself up in, as she asks him what will they do now. He tells her that they can do anything. She asks where will they go and he says anywhere. He then asks that no matter what, they just stick together, forever. Starrk and Lilynette were alone when he was first found by Aizen, who asked him if he had killed all the mountains of Hollows in the area. Starrk tells him no, that they just died. This impresses Aizen, who tells Starrk that he seems strong, and he then tells him that he is looking for allies. Starrk responds that they are as well, and asks Aizen if his allies are strong. Aizen tells him to come along and find out for himself. Starrk agrees to join him, noting that Aizen looks like he can stay with them without dying. Hueco Mundo's Invasion Starrk initially appears standing on the steps opposite Aizen along with several other Espada, observing him creating Wonderweiss Margera. He next appears when the Espada are gathered by Aizen concerning Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue, apparently sleeping right before it. He is later seen sleeping when the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed by Rukia Kuchiki. His other half, Lilynette, crudely wakes him up and informs him of the event, but Starrk already knows about it. Lilynette urges him to do something, but Starrk simply replies: "What do you want me to do about it?" Later, after Las Noches is invaded by the Gotei 13 and the 8th, 7th and 5th Espada are killed in battle, he appears suddenly before Orihime as she heads over to heal Kenpachi Zaraki. Before Ichigo and Kenpachi can stop him, he vanishes away with her, as per Aizen's orders. He appears reluctant to do so, as he comments that he abhors such tactics, but that he didn't have much say in the matter. Regardless, he brings her back to Aizen, just as he begins to set his plan to destroy Karakura Town into motion. Battle of the Fake Karakura Town After Aizen travels to Karakura Town, he is met with resistance by the other Gotei 13 captains currently not in Hueco Mundo. Aizen summons Starrk, along with Lilynette and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the Gotei 13. When Captain Commander Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains (Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen), Starrk narrowly avoids the attack. Baraggan then decides to take control of the situation himself, telling Starrk he'd "better not have a problem with that." He lazily agrees, which earns him a kick from Lilynette. After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan's Fracción are killed, all of the other Arrancar pair up against the Shinigami and begin to battle. He and Lilynette engage in battle with Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui asks that Starrk send Lilynette somewhere else as he can't give the fight his all with her there, but Starrk brushes the comment aside stating that if Shunsui wont fight at full power then neither will he. When Ukitake asks him what he means Starrk to which the Espada explains that this sort of thing really doesn't suite him and asks if they can just pretend to fight and wait till the others are finished. Shunsui agrees that it would be a good idea seeing as he is the same way and hates getting hurt, but this time he can't. Starrk lazily remarks, "what a pain," and draws his sword, ready to battle. Shunsui then takes notice of the fight between Rangiku, Momo and Harribel's Fracción, asking Starrk if they should also put on a show. Starrk, not amused at Shunsui's attempt at humor, flatly says no and states that neither one of them is fighting at full strength anyhow. Starrk then makes note of how Shunsui's short sword is still being sheathed. When Shunsui explains why, claiming he only uses it in places where it's difficult to use a katana, Starrk further notes that Shunsui is obviously ambidextrous and that he's faster with his left hand then his right; therefore, Starrk doesn't quite believe his excuse for his supposed lack of using his short sword. Shunsui is somewhat amused at Starrk's observations and comments on how he thought he had corrected his strength difference. Shunsui then proceeds to attack Starrk which he then dodges. While Shunsui then surprises Starrk by switching hands mid attack and correcting his swing, by making his right hand's strength match his left. After Starrk comments on the change, Shunsui asks him whether he will take the fight seriously if he were to unsheathe his short sword, to which Starrk comments that Shunsui is already plenty strong enough and he wouldn't want him using his short sword. Shunsui decides then to unsheathe his sword After Yamamoto kills Allon and subsequently defeats Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun, Starrk notices Harribel's change in tactics (which forces Tōshirō Hitsugaya to activate his Bankai) and Kyōraku begins to assume that Harribel is the 3rd Espada, he then states that he hopes Starrk is #2 so that the battle would be a little easier for him, but Starrk reveals himself to be the Primera (#1). Shunsui does not seem to be very surprised, merely stating that the battle would not be "too" easy after all. Starrk appears to be evenly matched with Shunsui as he does not seem to express any form of difficulty while battling. Starrk even commented that he is surprised that Shunsui was able to dodge his attacks 'without losing the umbrella or mussing the kimono'. A thin trail of blood however trickles down from Shunsui's head, probably due to the slight cut of his bamboo hat. As the battle progresses, Starrk fires a Cero at Shunsui, only for him to state "No finishing pose or anything?". Starrk then begins to show irritation by scolding Shunsui not to run away. Starrk is then seen to be staring in horror at Hitsugaya's approaching cloud. Starrk then watches Baraggan Luisenbarn being hit by Soifon's Bankai and looks over to the obelisk of ice that has Harribel imprisoned and questions Shunsui whether all their Bankai's are that powerful. Shunsui replies with a smile and calls them their secret weapons. Starrk proceeds to ask if his own Bankai was more powerful than Hitsugaya's. Shunsui then replies that while he is uncertain of it in a hundred years or so, it is possible that Hitsugaya might become more powerful than himself. Starrk then deduces that currently Shunsui is the strongest. When Ukitake wonders what Kyōraku is doing, Shunsui replies by saying that he believes Starrk finally wants to fight for real, something Starrk confirms by saying that he wants to see Shunsui's Bankai. He then sheaths his sword and calls Lilynette over. He explains that he and Lilynette are in fact one. While other Hollows split their power into their sword and body, they split into two bodies instead. He also reveals that once they are one again their full power would be released. With that, Starrk releases his Resurrección form while Shunsui releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai. Shunsui proceeds to attack Starrk while he is talking, to which Starrk moves back with ease. Starrk begins to comment on how Shunsui would attack while he is talking. But before Starrk can finish talking, Shunsui uses his Busho Koma technique. Starrk parries the attack and fires a large Cero from one of his guns. Starrk then tells Shunsui he seems a little panicked and that is not at all like him. Shunsui responds that he meant to kill him with the first blow, but his release must be really something if he could parry it. He then deduces that Starrk's gun fires Ceros. Starrk confirms but completely denies it can do anything else when Shunsui asks whether its capable of more. Shunsui accuses Starrk of being a bad liar. Starrk says the same of Shunsui. Starrk then tells him he made him release his "pain in the ass Resurrección", so he better show him his Bankai. Shunsui mentions that he has no intention of showing him no matter how strong he has gotten, especially if he is just going to fire Ceros. Starrk responds by firing his Cero Metralleta as Shunsui, to which he flash steps away. Starrk fires again and tells him that he can't escape, Shunsui dodges exclaiming how that attack is unfair. Ukitake jumps in front of Shunsui after unleashing his Shikai and negates the multiple Ceros with a blast of his own. Starrk dodges the blast and questions Ukitake as to if that was a Cero. Starrk interrupts by asking Ukitake how did he fire a Cero. Ukitake plainly says who knows maybe he'll figure out if he does it again. Determined to figure out Ukitake's power, Starrk fires again much to Lilynette's protest that it's most likely a trap. They engage in a few mutual attacks, then Starrk uses Sonidō to get closer to Ukitake and explains what he has learned of his ability. Ukitake is surprised that he figured it out after only three attacks. Starrk then expresses that he is glad that Ukitake's power isn't to reflect any and all attacks back at his opponent. Starrk surmises that if Ukitake has to absorb the attack first, there has to be a limit to what can be absorbed. He then tells Ukitake that he doesn't think he'll be able to absorb the attack if he fires 1,000 shots at once. Before Starrk can fire, Shunsui appears behind him and tries to cut off his head, but Starrk dodges and fires a large Cero which Shunsui also dodges. Starrk comments on how such actions aren't like him, to which Shunsui responds that he shouldn't make judgements as he is the one not acting like himself. Starrk's simple reply is that he thought they both were alike. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a Garganta begins to open, surprising the the three combatants. Ukitake asks Shunsui if it's someone new. Shunsui asks in response if Ukitake thinks its someone who could back up the top three Espada, because he hopes it isn't. When the Garganta is fully open, Wonderweiss Margera walks through. Ukitake and Shunsui both question who he is, while Starrk says his name, just as surprised to see him there being accompanied by Fūrā. While Ukitake's attention is on the huge hollow creature rather then on Wonderweiss Margera, who attacks him from behind and impales him in the back and out through his chest with his hand. Seeing this, Shunsui goes to attack the Arrancar but is quickly shot at point blank range by a Cero to the back by Starrk, with both captains falling down to the buildings below. Starrk remarks that Wonderweiss's arrival mean that Aizen is sick of waiting. As the Vizards intervene with the fight, Starrk is now faced against Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Otoribashi. They both stand and look at Starrk, with Love commenting on how he looks strong. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks. To which Love smirks and says that they are Superheroes, so they only last 3 minutes. Following the death of Baraggan, Starrk comments on how horrible it is that Aizen did not spare a single word at Baraggan's death. He then turns toward Rose and Love but clarifies that it is not in their nature to avenge each other. Shortly the battle between Love, Rose and Starrk became more devastating causing Rose to crash into a building below. Love then moves to attack Starrk releasing his Shikai to which Starrk fires a volley of Ceros but they are blocked. Love tries to crush Starrk who moves out of the way at the last minute only to be hit from behind by Love, sending him spiralling down and crashing into the buildings below. Starrk lies on the group reluctant to get up, prompting Lilynette to ask him what he is doing as he should be getting revenge. Starrk states that he doesn't care anymore as he knows Aizen is not going to save them. He makes note that Love and Rose are strong and its pointless to continue if it will only result if in someone else dying. He decides it would be best to just go home and go to sleep. Lilynette gives him a pep talk telling him that he is the Primera Espada and if Aizen didn't believe in his strength he wouldn't have made him #1. She goes onto to say if he doesn't want his friends to die then he has to fight. Starrk concedes that she is right and resolves to continue the battle. Starrk gets up and Love goes to attack him to which he blocks with his guns. Love asks him if he was grieving and Starrk admits that he was doing something like that. Love swats him away and tells the Espada he's surprised as he thought Hollows had no hearts to which Starrk states that he's one to talk with that mask he has he looks like a hollow himself. Love then dons his mask, he then uses his Shikai special ability only for Starrk to escape the attack. When the smoke clears Starrk is seen standing at the front of a pack of hundreds of wolves. The wolves go charging at Love and Rose upon Starrk's command, prompting the Vizard's to don their masks. The resulting attack cause a explosion as Love beats off the wolves. Despite fending off the attacks the wolves prove to many for Love and Rose as they get in close and detonate causing a huge explosion. Love and Rose try to get away with Love noting that he doesn't think the wolves are flames but rather Ceros from Starrk's gun and that being near them will cause a explosion, just as he makes this assertion he is attacked from behind by the wolves which cause an explosion. Starrk then comments that they are not Ceros, as if they were they could never critically injure as strong as them. He then explains that the wolves are part of him, they are the power of both Starrk and Lilynette. He states that they are the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback and that is their power. As Love and Rose get up from the attack Starrk tells them that the game is over, making note that if they make a run for it he won't chase them. Love refuses any such action prompting Starrk to point out that he doesn't like to do this but he has no choice but to finish them off. Starrk is then pierced from behind and out through the front of his chest by a blade from out of the shadows. Starrk is surprised as he looks back at his own shadow and sees a figure rise up from it. Shunsui appears as the shadow drips from his body and stares coldly at Starrk. The Espada asks what was that, making note that it's ridiculous that Shunsui can hide in the shadows and asking if he was holding back an attack like that the entire time. Shunsui explains that he wasn't holding back and tells Starrk what the power of his Zanpakutō is to make child games real. He goes on to explain the rules for the various games he has used and what the overall consequences of those rules are. He then stabs his sword into the ground, with the tip emerging where Starrk was standing. Starrk, however, catches on to the rules and moves out of the way. As Shunsui moves into to attack him Starrk generates a sword of spiritual energy to block his attack. Shunsui starts the game Irooni and states the color gray, attack Starrk and wounding his right arm. Starrk notes that it's a shallow wound but it felt like he practically cut his arm off. He then catches on to the rules of the game as Shunsui tells him its his turn and that he can state any color that he wants to cut, but can only cut that color. Starrk calls out white much to Shunsui's surprise, allowing the Espada to move behind him and make a small slash across the captains back which, thanks to the rules, gushes blood. Shunsui congratulates him but warns him that the color he chose could damage him also, explaining that the higher the risk to yourself the more damage you inflict. He notes that for Starrk, white is the color that will do the most damage. Shunsui tells him that he planned on giving him hints and is amazed at how fast he learned the rules of the game making note that he is a tough opponent. The two clash and Stark remarks to himself that he could say the same thing of Shunsui and wonders why he has to fight someone so strong as he recalls his past. He then sees Shunsui's haori flying toward him which he swipes away, uncovering Shunsui himself preparing an attack as he says black and slashes Starrk directly across the chest, nearly cutting him in half. The area around Starrk's Hollow hole begins to crack and the wound brings out a torrent of blood that bursts from his chest. As he falls out the sky surrounded in his own falling blood, Starrk remembers his first meeting with Aizen and apologizes for not being able to repay him for his help in escaping his loneliness. He then recalls the other Espada and the creation of Lilynette, when he finally realizes he wasn't alone. He loses consciousness and dies as he falls to the ground, while Shunsui looks on expressionlessly. A New Chance at Life At the last minute, Lilynette infuses him with her soul, their soul, and brings him back, albeit weakened. He and Harribel manage to leave the Fake Karakura Town. Starrk joins up with Kamui's group for a brief time, but then is discovered by Raian Getsueikirite, who is searching for comrades. Starrk, warmed by the idea that a Shinigami would call him a comrade, joins up with him without any hesitation. Plot The Hell Tournament Saga : The Masked One vs The Ice Lord : Meet n' Greet: The Hell Tournament Commences! Equipment Sword: While having no special properties, Starrk wields a standard-sized katana. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color. After Lilynette fuses with him, he no longer has her to use as a release beacon, so he resorts to using this sword as that medium. Powers & Abilities Sonído Master: Starrk's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki in order to recapture Orihime, returning her to Aizen within an instant. He was also easily able to surprise Jūshirō Ukitake by appearing next to him after dodging an attack faster than his own post-release Cero. He is shown evading various attacks by the Vizard's Love Aikawa and Rose, along with attacks from Shunsui after fighting them. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Starrk has demonstrated immense skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku, one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. Cero: His Cero is blue in color. While a standard ability for Arrancar, Starrk's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Shunsui Kyōraku, unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He is also capable of firing the blast from various points on his body, such as from either hand, the chin, and chest. * Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, Starrk is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although, now that he no longer serves Aizen, he uses this Cero variation however he pleases. Starrk is unique among the Espada, in that he doesn't have to cut himself with his sword or mix his blood with his Cero to form the Gran Rey Cero. Like his normal Cero, Starrk can fire Gran Rey Cero without a fighting pose and with little to no time needed to charge, making him the most proficient and possibly most deadly user of this Cero. Starrk's Gran Rey Cero is colored silver. * Cero Tres Sesenta (周天虚閃 (さんろくじゅうゼロ) sero tres sesenta; Spanish for "Three-sixty Zero", Japanese for "Three-Hundred Sixty Degrees Hollow Flash"): Using his unique ability to manifest Cero at any point on his body, Starrk charges dozens of Ceros all around his body and fires them by the hundreds. These Cero blasts have a 360 degree range and also serve to protect him from harm. Like his normal Cero, they are blue in color. Bala: Starrk can also fire blue Bala blasts from his Hollow hole, which are weaker than his Cero blasts, but are also much faster. Like with his Cero, he does not have to strike a pose to fire one of his Bala as well as not having to charge it for very long. He is quite skilled at firing a multitude of these in quick succession. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Starrk has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town Immense Spiritual Power: As one of, if not the strongest of Aizen's Espada, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. Starrk is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress. His spiritual energy is blue. As a Hollow, he was apparently unintentionally killing other Hollows just by being near them. During his training after his defection from the Espada, his Arrancar form begins to bear this trait. Because of this, un-seated Shinigami and Hollows of Gillian-class or bellow will simply die from feeling his overbearing reiatsu. This trait of his reiatsu makes his spiritual power very similar to Minako Getsueikirite's. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Starrk has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing at least once. Enhanced Hierro: In his Resurrección form, Starrk has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury; after taking a direct hit from Love Aikawa's immense Shikai, Tengumaru, and crashing into the town below, he was next shown lying practically unharmed amongst the rubble while uttering only a half-hearted "ow" in response to the attack. Soul-Separation: Starrk has a unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy also splits which then turns itself into another being which apparently reacts to his spiritual signature. It appears that once every year, he can split his soul twice and form it into the likeness of a comrade of his and then form a body over the top of this, reviving that person. He does this with Baraggan Luisenbarn and Ulquiorra Cifer. He says that if he does this more than twice a year, he will die. Zanpakutō Los Lobos (群狼 (ロスロボス), Rosu Robosu; Spanish for "The Wolves", Japanese for "Wolf Pack") is the name of Starrk's Zanpakuto. Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's immense power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō, but is instead sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerback. He is the only Arrancar to date shown to have his power separated in this unique way. However, following his resurrection, he can now release without the need for Lilynette; given that Lilynette is the spirit of his Zanpakuto. *'Resurrección:' Los Lobos' release command is "Kick About" (蹴散らせ, kechirase). When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. At least the right one seems to be Lilynette; it is unknown if the left one houses any part of her as well. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also what appears to be ribbon-covered bandoliers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger. :Resurrección Special Ability: While in released form, Starrk is physically enhanced to the point that he can parry a powerful technique from Shunsui Kyōraku. Starrk is capable of firing Cero's and Bala's from his guns. Starrk states that he can fire 1,000 of these Ceros at once. Stark along with Lilynette has the power to divide their soul and control the pieces in battle. :*'Cero Metralleta' (無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッタ), sero metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero", Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash") is a unique cero variation used by Starrk. Starrk uses his right pistol to unleash a barrage of Ceros simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. It is unknown, at this time, if his left pistol is capable of using this technique as well. :*'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃, (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"), or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a full-powered black Cero used primarily by Ulquiorra; though during his training after leaving Aizen, Starrk managed to pick up this technique as well. When using this technique, Starrk concentrates his vast spiritual energy with only his right pistol into an condensed jet-black Cero (with a blue outline) with great might. The result of being used in his released state is a much greater Cero, exceeding even Gran Rey Cero, the ultimate Cero, and has been referred to as "an Espada's fully-powered Cero." When fired, it covers any exposed light into absolute pitch darkness. The Cero Oscuras's range is vast, and is mighty enough to completely destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. :*'Wolves:' In reference to the name of his Zanpakutō, Los Lobos, Starrk is able to summon a pack of wolves seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive, as when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of Karakura town in a huge column of explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Starrk seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are apparently pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. Love Aikawa remarks that they are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. It is also shown that the two bandoleers, originating from Starrk's upper back and leading into his forearms, are the source of the wolves. This ability fuses him and Lilynette even further as the pistols disappear and she becomes a presence in his body, even allowing her to speak through him. :*'Reiatsu Swords:' Starrk is able to summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoliers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. He used one, then eventually two swords to combat Kyōraku's dual-blade Shikai. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level") Upon his transformation, Starrk boasts that he is the strongest among the Arrancar to achieve a second state. Starrk refers to his second state as "Deep Loneliness", both before and after it's release, because the immensely dense spiritual pressure it releases instils a sense of loneliness upon those around him. At this stage, he grows a large wolf tail that is very long and powerful which is capable of being used as a weapon or to lift and strangle a victim, even to stab through opponents. He grows much more animalistic features, that make him much more like that of a wolf. Both of his eyes are visible, and become blood red in color. His fingernails grow slightly longer and sharper, capable of being used to fight on par with a blade. Both of his pistols fuse into one in this form; they have now combined to form a Sniper Rifle-like gun. :* Crushing Spiritual Power: Starrk's already vast spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering his second stage. Even being within the vicinity of his release is enough to even break the bones of weaker opponents, and cause the muscles of stronger opponents to move slower. It was also apparant that during his fight with Private Koruko, Koruko's own Zanpakuto was beginning to crack under the weight of Starrk's spiritual power. Raian, a master at detecting reiatsu, compared Starrk's reiatsu levels to be close if not matched with Seireitou's own maximum reiatsu. :*'Multiple Instantaneous Cero Oscuras:' In Segunda Etapa, he can fire hundreds of black cero from his sniper rifle, each with the destructive power of Cero Oscuras but with the speed surpassing even that of a Bala. :*'Claws': It appears that he can mix his soul with the Cero, and convert the shape to that of large wolf claws, that he can use as either lances or actual claws. :*'Enhanced Cero': In this form, one Cero from his rifle has a power equal to one of Soifon's Bankai rockets. It is unclear if he can fire them in rapid succession like his other Cero-based techniques. Quotes *(To Lilynette after hearing Aaroniero's death) "What do you want me to do about it?" *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm the Primera." *"The two of us are one. When other Hollows evolved to Arrancar they split their power between their bodies and their swords. But we split into two bodies. When we become one again, our full power is released." *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "You made me do this pain-in-the-ass release. So you'd better show me your Bankai." *"I said I'm not the type. I don't care anymore... it's not like Aizen's gonna save us... anyways... they're strong... It's obvious, so I just don't care anymore. If we keep fighting, someone else'll just die... It's obvious, so let's just go home and sleep." *(To Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Otoribashi) "Game over. If you make a run for it, I won't chase you." *"I am alone... Why do I have to fight someone this strong? ... I was jealous of the weak ones. The weak are allowed to congregate. I want to be weak. If that's impossible, at least give me someone as strong as I am." *"All our friends lost their souls and died just by being around us. We were lonely, so we split our soul in two. I don't even know which of us we looked like before. Maybe neither. But this was the only way to escape loneliness." *''"I'm not alone."'' * (About Harribel) "Wow. I never knew Harribel had improved so much. I've seen a lot of water-type Arrancar releases out there, but this one may just be the best. Not to mention that she executes her attacks and strategies with such cold, callousness and cunning, while at the same time, watching out for her comrades. She is truly a wonder."The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel Trivia * In Spanish, "Primera Espada" is a term referring for a very prominent bullfighting matador (which he does somewhat looks like in his Resurrección form). However, it can also refer to any person who excels in their profession. * Starrk's aspect of death is Loneliness. * When Starrk remembers his Espada comrades right before his death, Yammy Riyalgo doesn't appear in the flashback at all. * In Starrk's original appearance with a sword, the sword is shown with an intricate handle; why the handle's design was changed is currently unknown. References Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Former Espada